


Introducing Armin

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Series: Levi's Quest for Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Armin, Eren is good with kids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“M-Mr. Levi,” Armin says, wiping his tear-stained cheeks, “I’m sorry, but I think I-I...”<br/>It’s a times like this that he wishes his fucking boyfriend didn’t have the ability to sleep through a nuclear bomb blast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Armin

Levi, he isn’t a kid person. As in, kids aren’t his thing; he doesn’t fucking like them. _At all_.

There isn’t a story behind it; no traumatic incident that lead him to mistrust any and all people under the age of eighteen. They were dirty to begin with – add to it a dependency issue and the teen angst stage; everything in Levi just screams ‘ _nope, nope, nope_ ’. Just nope.

He doesn’t fucking want kids. Doesn’t trust them, doesn’t connect with them (shit jokes aren’t appropriate for toddlers, apparently), doesn’t have a _need_ for them.

Why, then, is there a small little boy perched on his boyfriend’s knee, whilst a past girlfriend so far gone from memory it takes him a moment to remember that her name is Petra, says things like, “ _I’m so sorry, I should have told you earlier_ ’ and ‘ _He’s yours_ ’?

_He’s yours._

Fucking sugar tits, fuck you karma fuck fuck _fuck_.

He really should have seen this fucking coming – his relationship with Petra was somewhat a summer fling; short, and focused mainly on sex (of the unprotected kind – fucking hell). She was just a nice girl he met at an ice cream stand that smiled at him with an innocence that he was jealous he would never posses. Summer flings, he was often told, left a bad after taste – he once thought that meant a lingering sense regret and shame. He knows now it’s more like a sun burn; born of stupidity, unimportant at the time, but when you try to sleep, it itches and burns and keeps you up and night and ruins all of your plans to cuddle with your boyfriend because it won’t stop fucking _crying_ –

His eyes snap to the little boy shyly smiling up at Eren, who seems to be more or less unfazed by this entire situation, and realises that he – he is a dad. A _father_ , and this little boy – his _son_ – he had stupid fucking responsibilities to him. An emotion washes over him, one so foreign that he doesn’t know what to do. His fists clench and unclench, and he breathes deeply.

This isn’t the time to be fucking freaking out.

Petra is talking, (she never really stopped), and he turns his gaze to her, trying to hide his panic from her, “My dad passed away a few weeks ago, and he helped pay for a lot of his tuition. Armin’s really smart, you see, so it was suggested that he was put into a school with an advanced curriculum.”

Eren strokes a strand of Armin’s hair, “It must be really expensive then?”

Petra nods, and there are wrinkles around her mouth that weren’t there seven years ago, and Levi isn’t really focused on them, because he has a son, a _son_ , named Armin, who has blonde hair and is _smart_ –

“Now that my dad’s gone, I have to go into full time work in another city and I – I really need help Levi. I can’t provide for him without your help.”

He _tches_ and considers telling her to leave, that it wasn’t his problem. But then he thinks about Eren, and how Eren never really forgave his father for abandoning him, and thinks about the little boy, _who he helped give life to_ , and bites his tongue.

He doesn’t like kids; they’re smelly, too dependent, and are destroying the world with angst-filled Tumblr posts.

But –

“What do I need to do?”

 

Levi watches Petra leave, and his palms itch. He scratches at them absently, and Eren makes him coffee.

“What a way to begin a Sunday morning, huh?” he says, bumping Levi’s hips with his own.

He doesn’t reply, but leans his head on Eren’s tall shoulder.

“Can you not bite a hole in my shirt,” Eren laughs, even as Levi grunts out a quick _no_. “C’mon, we need to go get child-appropriate furniture for the spare room – I wonder if he needs a nightlight? He seems like the type of kid to need a nightlight.”

“That brat, he doesn’t look like me,” Levi says instead, thinking back to the bright hair and eyes, a complete contrast to the dark, sharp features of his father.

Eren sighs, and places a hand on Levi’s cheek. It’s a welcome warmth on the slightly chilly autumn morning, “He may not look like you, but he has the same look in his eyes as you do.”

Placing a short kiss to his forehead, Eren turned around and grabbed his house keys, “Let’s go shopping for Armin-appropriate things! I still think a nightlight is a good idea.”

 

Petra forgets to mention that her job is in a different _state_ (Levi swears it’s on purpose; Petra was always a little cunning like that), so the arrangements are made that Armin stays with Eren and Levi – indefinitely.

Moving him in is awkward; the brat loves his literature apparently and has a collection of books to prove it, which almost doubles the size of Levi’s own collection, and refuses to leave any of them in Petra’s father’s house, which means that there are a lot of boxes that overflow into Levi’s living room.

He tries not to be frustrated at the mess when Eren claps a hand on his shoulder and snorts out a laugh. “Don’t die from mess, Levi!”

He gets hit with a duster, and, despite what Eren may say, he totally deserved it.

The first night Armin stays is long, but not awkward – although, he's on the verge of tears every time Levi so much as looks at him for the first few hours (seriously, what is that kid’s problem; he couldn’t be that scary. He was wearing an apron. _An apron_ ) – but Eren is outgoing and Armin is soon gushing over marine biology whilst Levi makes dinner.

It feels cosy.

Levi would never admit it, but when the kid looks at him over his plate of wholemeal spaghetti and smiles shyly, it’s a little fucking cute.

“Alright, you two shitty brats,” he scolds, when the clock ticks closer to nine, and Armin starts to yawn between words (fucking brat could _talk_ ), “It’s time to go to bed. Armin, go brush your fucking teeth or they’ll rot out your skull.”

When Armin scurries off, Eren bursts out laughing.

Levi whacks him with his feather duster, “What are you fucking laughing at, you little shit?”

Eren snorts, “You sound like a mother – no, no don’t hit me, _ow_.”

“You deserve it, shitty brat.”

 

It’s a little past midnight when he wakes up to someone tugging on his blankets. Usually, this doesn’t faze him – Eren’s historical legacy going to be as the biggest motherfucking blanket hog ever – but there is a sniffle, and it’s pulling away from the bare chest that’s currently covered in Levi’s drool ( _Ew_ , he thinks), so he stirs and tries not to groan when he sees Armin standing at the foot of his bed, cheeks puffed and red in the moonlight.

“M-Mr. Levi,” Armin says, wiping his tear-stained cheeks, “I’m sorry, but I think I-I...”

It’s a times like this that he wishes his fucking boyfriend didn’t have the ability to sleep through a nuclear bomb blast. 

He heaves himself up with a sigh and gestures the boy to follow. Levi takes him to his room, where he ruffles through a chest of drawers.

“You put these on,” he hands him a pair flannel pyjama bottoms, “And then get into bed with Eren.”

The boy nods, but hesitates for a second before asking, “Mr. Levi, a-are you m-my dad?”

Levi nods his head, “Yeah. And stop with the Mr. Levi crap. Call me whatever you fucking want, but not Mr. Levi,” he makes a face, “It makes me feel old.”

“Then, Papa?”

Levi tries not to let his blush show and gives a nodded consent to the name. “Papa is....fine.” ( _Perfect_ ), “Now, get changed and into bed. I’ll be there later.”

He strips the bed and places the sheets in the washing machine, glad that he had thought to put on a mattress protector under the new green sheets.

When he crawls into bed, he looks at Armin and Eren, who have curled around each other almost instinctively, Armin tucked closely into the crock of Eren’s arm. Levi commits the scene to memory and thinks that, _yeah_ , _kids aren’t that bad after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Armin and Papa Levi forgive me n.n  
> Also, forgive me for all and any mistakes - its midnight and editing is not happening 'o_o I'll be back later


End file.
